


The World That Sparkles

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius ponders the questions of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World That Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '09.

Two men in dress robes lie on green grass, staring up at the white clouds. They were unusually silent, but they could hear the nearby chatter of the wedding guests. 

"I remember when there were no questions."

Remus' tone was puzzled. "What do you mean? There have always been questions."

"Well, I meant that the world used to be _easier_. It wasn't complicated like it is now. The war is getting worse, too many people are dying. Why couldn’t we be innocent children again?"

Remus rolled over and spooned himself against Sirius. "We can't change the inevitable, Padfoot. Things change as we age. The world will only be sparkly when we are children. Then, we learn that the world is ruthless and we do our best to survive."

"Bit dark for you, Moony. Too bad it's true."

"I'll always be beside you." Remus lifted Sirius' long hair and kissed the back of his neck.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"With you, the world will always be sparkly."

"Now _that's_ a bit too fluffy for you."

Sirius turned to face Remus. "Yeah, but if you're there…" He kissed Remus for a few moments. "I have an excuse to be fluffy."

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. "C'mon you sentimental fool. Let's stop being depressing. It's James and Lily's day. We have to be happy for them, today of all days." He stood up, helping Sirius as well. They walked back to the party, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
